harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Occlumency
Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. It is interesting to note that of the known Occlumens in the series, most of them come from Slytherin. Methods The most basic form of Occlumency, judging from Severus Snape's early lessons on the subject to Harry Potter, involves clearing one's mind — making it "blank and empty" — in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. More advanced Occlumency involves suppressing only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it is an Occlumens wishes a Legilimens to believe; hence, it is not obvious that Occlumency is being used even if the person is lying. It requires a great deal of will power, as with resisting the Imperius Curse, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline. It is also one method of resisting the influence of Veritaserum.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Occlumency is not taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and appears to be a rare and difficult skill. Examples In the 1995 school year, Albus Dumbledore had Severus Snape teach Harry Potter Occlumency in an effort to prevent his mind from being penetrated and influenced by Lord Voldemort. Snape was a highly skilled Occlumens, being able to successfully deceive extremely accomplished Legilimens Voldemort, but his lessons with Harry were ultimately unsuccessful. Harry was not able to repel most attacks, though it is likely that the personal enmity between him and Snape as well as the stressful events in his life that year hindered his ability. He eventually gave up attempting to learn. Harry later managed to block his connection to Voldemort, on occasion, by focusing on feelings of love, rather than by using Occlumency. Snape himself also employed Occlumency to hide his loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix from Voldemort. In 1996, Bellatrix Lestrange trained her nephew, Draco Malfoy in Occlumency so that he could keep his mission to kill Albus Dumbledore a secret. Draco became skilled enough to repel Snape's attempts at Legilimency.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Draco's success was due to him shutting out his compassion to become the bully he is, making it easy for him to close his mind. Known Occlumens *Albus Dumbledore *Bellatrix Lestrange *Draco Malfoy *Horace Slughorn *Narcissa MalfoyHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Narcissa lied to Voldemort about Harry's demise. *Severus Snape *Lord Voldemort *Bartemius Crouch Jr.F.A.Q: Veritaserum at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Etymology The word "occlumency" comes from occlude, "to conceal", and mens, Latin for "mind". Author's Comments On the subject of Occlumency, J. K. Rowling has discussed why Draco Malfoy would be skilled at it while Harry Potter was not: :"...I think Draco would be very gifted in Occlumency, unlike Harry. Harry’s problem with it was always that his emotions were too near the surface and that he is in some ways too damaged. But he's also very in touch with his feelings about what's happened to him. He's not repressed, he's quite honest about facing them, and he couldn't suppress them, he couldn't suppress these memories. But I thought of Draco as someone who is very capable of compartmentalizing his life and his emotions, and always has done. So he's shut down his pity, enabling him to bully effectively. He's shut down compassion — how else would you become a Death Eater? So he suppresses virtually all of the good side of himself."MuggleNet 16 July 2005 Interview with J.K. Rowling Notes and references Category:Occlumens Category:Magic